1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method for the same, and more particularly to a bipolar junction transistor and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor technology, a bipolar junction transistor (BJT) is a three-terminal electronic device constructed of doped semiconductor material. Bipolar transistors are so named because their operation involves both electrons and holes. Charge flow in a bipolar junction transistor is due to bidirectional diffusion of charge carriers across a junction between two regions of different charge concentrations. Bipolar junction transistors may be used in amplifying or switching applications.